1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLD) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. The OLD forms excitons by combining electrons injected from a cathode which is one electrode with holes injected from an anode which is another electrode at the organic emission layer, and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode (OLD) which includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic emission layer, in which each pixel is provided with a plurality of transistors and a capacitor for driving the organic light emitting diode. The plurality of transistors basically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
As resolution becomes higher by demand, the size of a pixel is reduced and the critical dimension (CD) between wirings is reduced. In particular, in a semiconductor of pixels formed at left and right outermost portions among pixels which are formed in a pixel part, the phenomenon of the width of the semiconductor being thin due to a loading effect at the time of a photolithography process may occur. The loading effect reduces the width of the wirings positioned at the left and right outermost portions of the pixel part having a low wiring density, unlike a central portion of the pixel part. The loading effect occurs due to the difference in amount of a developer used, per unit area. The width of the semiconductor becomes thin due to the loading effect, and thus bright spots occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.